


Fancy Dinner at WacDoland's

by Jumpyrope



Category: Corpse Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, masturbation mention, tags are open to change as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpyrope/pseuds/Jumpyrope
Summary: Yoshiki finally gets Ayumi to agree to go on a "date" with him to a local American fast food restaurant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WacDoland's is my favorite place to eat. The fuck is McDonald's?

Yoshiki Kishinuma lays in his bed, staring idly at the ceiling. Boredom was the bane of life, truly, but what was he to do? Well, there were plenty of things a boy could do alone in his room. He sighs after a moment, considering a lonely wank as a means of passing the time. He snorts, closing his eyes against the thought as a smirk spreads across his face. As if he would allow himself to be so lame. Instead he decides to not be a lameass and actually try and talk to someone. Maybe it wasn't too great of an idea, but he usually ended up texting his dear friend and beloved Ayumi when he was, well, horny. How could he not think of her with her blue eyes that always glare at him, her soft hair that feels so nice when he ruffles the top of her head. His chest ached for a moment, just thinking about her. It hurt a lot sometimes, just thinking about how much he loved her. Sure, people would say that it's not real love, that you can't possibly know that you love someone if they won't even spend time with you, but they would be wrong. This feeling was more than a mere "like" or a simple crush. This girl, through thick and thin, he loved her. 

His finger was on the send button before he really even consciously thought about sending it. It's not like it mattered though, there were plenty of other unanswered messages above it. He figured she doesn't even look at her phone when it's from him. He sighs, putting the device down. A simple "Hey I'm bored. Wanna go out to eat or something?" would most likely be ignored like the other date requests he sent her. He didn't care if it was annoying though, and she never really said that she would never ever want to go on a date, so in his eyes he still has a chance. A slim chance, but a chance. 

When his phone dings back at him he nearly falls off his bed.

She responded! She actually responded! A wide grin stretches across his face as he opens the message. 

"Fine." 

That one word sent joy through his body rocketing like a railgun. 

"Great, I'll come by your place to pick you up in thirty minutes." He responds, now sitting up cross legged in bed and bouncing in his spot. His excitement couldn't be contained when she responded with another "fine." 

Yoshiki jumped up and started to get dressed, grabbing his nicest clothes he could find. Sure they were just going to get fast food from the WacDoland's down the street because he's still broke as shit, but he wanted to look good doing it. He brushed his hair and teeth and applied and reapplied deodorant what must have been five times, as well as practically chugged (without swallowing, of course) mouthwash. 

It didn't take long to get to Ayumi's house. He rang the doorbell and was greeted by a tired looking Ayumi with her hair in its usual two pigtails. She wore a hoodie and jeans and didn't dress up for the occasion like he did at all. But when she saw him, her eyes widened a little. "Wow. You cleaned up pretty nicely." She commented, and the genuine compliment made Yoshiki puff out his chest just a little more in pride.  
"Thanks." He replies, gesturing for the two of them to head out. "Shall we go?" She rolls her eyes at the formality but smiles just a little.  
"Fine." She says, walking beside him as they go. 

Along the way, Kishinuma tries to strike up conversation. "So, what's your favorite thing to get at WacDoland's?" He asks, smiling down at her as she looked straight ahead and seemed to be utterly too focused on walking.  
"A regular burger with ketchup." She responds, leaving it at that. There is an awkward pause before he continues. "Yeah. I like mine with the fixings on it. Yknow, pickles and lettuce and stuff. S'good. I would get bacon on it but that shit is expensive." He comments, sticking his hands in his pockets.  
"Mhm." She replies, clearly uninterested as she looks around at the clouds and the telephone poles.  
This does not deter Yoshiki from attempting conversation. 

"The weather sure is nice and warm. Maybe we should eat outside?" He asks, hoping for a response that wasn't dead sounding. He was sorely disappointed.  
"It is nice out." She says, eyes following a cat in an alley across the street. They walk in silence for another moment. 

"What have you been up to today? I've been bored out of my mind." He says, smiling a little with a light chuckle, hoping that she would tease him for being lazy or something.  
"I've been looking up some occult stuff." She says, looking down at her feet. He prompts her further. "Yeah? Like what?" That would always get her to talk, asking about her occult shit. But for some reason, she stays distant.  
"Ghost stories and the like." 

It was worrisome, to say the least. He slows down his walking, stopping to look at her. "Hey, Shinozaki.." he says, eyebrows furrowed together.  
"Yeah?" She says back, stopping as well and finally looking up at him.  
"Are you okay?" He asks. Ayumi sighs, looking back down at her feet.  
"I don't want to talk about it here on the street. Let's get food and discuss it at the table." She replies, and while what she said was indeed worrisome, he was relieved to get some sort of answer out of her. 

They walk in silence the rest of the way to the fast food place, ordering and soon enough sitting down with their food. Ayumi picks at the side of her burger, looking troubled.  
"What's up?" Yoshiki asks, the concern obvious in his voice. She shrugs, sighing.  
"I don't know. Ugh, do you ever... feel like there's something important that happened that you just don't remember? But you know bits and pieces and you can't fit them together." Her strange question actually unsettled him a little, and he wasn't quite sure how to respond. After all, he felt the same way sometimes. Just glimpses of ghostly children, little shoes on the floor, the taste of algae, and worst of all, an overwhelming sense of fear.  
"Hah, what?" Is what he replies, hiding his true thoughts. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Ugh, I'm talking about not remembering something that happened."  
"Did you get wasted one night or something and now you can't remember what you did?" He smirks, trying to imagine the class president being drunk off her ass. Her face flushes angrily and she lightly slaps his head, standing up and reaching across the table to do so.  
"What? No! I'm not somebody like you, I wouldn't do that."  
"Hey, what's "somebody like me" supposed to mean?" He asks, still laughing even though he was a little hurt.  
"You know! A, a bad boy." She stutters a little, and he has to laugh at her terminology.  
"Is that how you think of me? Damn Shinozaki, at I one of the hot bad boys?"  
"How can you ask me something like that?" She flushes further, embarrassed. All the hurt he felt earlier was erased by her adorable puffed out cheeks that he wanted to lean down and kiss so badly.  
"You're the worst." Ayumi grumbles, but he feels proud. After all, she didn't seem as upset any more. 

"Why did you say yes?" He asks, leaning forward with a shit eating grin on his face. "If I'm so awful why would you agree to go out with me?"  
"First of all, I never agreed to go out with you, I agreed to accompany you on an outing between friends.  
"So yeah, exactly what I just said. What's the difference?" He asks, genuinely confused.  
"The connotations you dolt! Going out means you're dating and we are not dating." She clarifies, thwacking him on the forehead with a fry before eating it. Yoshiki decided to count that as an indirect kiss. He takes what he can get.  
His response has Ayumi looking more flustered than he'd seen before. 

"We could be, though." He said, and Ayumi almost looked like he just asked her to squawk like a chicken and take her clothes off on the table.  
"We most certainly could not!" She says, and while the response was expected, Yoshiki still ached a little.  
"Why not?"  
"Why not? I'll have you know I have my sights set on someone else."  
"Mochida." He mumbles bitterly to himself.  
"What did you say?" She asks, frowning.  
"No, nothing. Just, how do you know that person will like you back?" He asks, picking up his burger to take a bite.  
"I don't, but I-" she starts, but pauses as her face pales considerably watching him. "K-Kishinuma!" She suddenly shouts and smacks the burger out of his hands in disgust. Yoshiki is thoroughly upset, glaring at her.  
"Hey, the hell was that for? What about my burger as you do spooked?" She really looked spooked, terrified even. It made him feel bad for snapping. 

"I- I'm sorry. It just looked like there was... I don't know." He looks down at his burger sitting on the paper it came in, smacked down and smushed by Ayumi. The ketchup squished out of the side of it.  
"What did it look like?" He asks, lifting up the top bun to inspect it to make sure there was no bug or anything on it. He found nothing strange.  
"I'm sorry. It just, it looked like you were about to eat like, guts or something. I don't know how it happened but it looked so real." Ayumi looked as if she was about to cry. Yoshiki decided it was time to step up and move to sit next to her in the booth. She didn't object.  
"Hey, it's okay, everything is fine. There's nothing you have to worry about right now, Shinozaki." He says, reaching out to gently pat the top of her head. Her hair was so soft. She looks up at him and sniffles.  
"I- don't tell anyone about this, okay? I don't want people to think I'm crazy." She asks, and he couldn't imagine betraying her. 

He wanted to tell her that he saw things too, sometimes. He wanted to tell her that he knew there was something up. He said nothing of the sort.  
"I won't tell anyone, here, I'll walk you home." And they threw out the remainders of their food and walked back to her house, separating with a distant wave. Yoshiki went back home feeling uneasy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. There might be more to this if I feel like it. As always every comment and kudos is appreciated.


End file.
